An Accidental Forbidden Love
by MountainHive
Summary: So here I am, walking to my sister's apartment without any clue of directions, without anything to communicate with and also the lack of cash with me. But I knew one thing that was stuck in my mind, my brother, Natsume Hyuuga ...


**An Accidental Forbidden Love  
**by MountainHive

_So here I am, walking to my sister's apartment without any clue of directions, without anything to communicate with and also the lack of cash with me. But I knew one thing that was stuck in my mind, my brother, Natsume Hyuuga – his face, somehow, I can't forget it._

_

* * *

_"You know what, Dad? I'll be moving. I understand exactly why brother left now and I feel so stupid for not realizing this earlier," I snapped at the 50 year old man in front of me.

My arms and legs were red from all the whacking I got from my dad. Ten years ago, if you asked me who the best guy I've met is, I would have shouted,

"_MY DAD is the best guy I had ever met and he would always be the one_."

Things changed though; he is no longer my favorite guy. In fact, he might actually be the worst among all dads.

Natsume Hyuuga, my brother, he left home two years ago, saying that he can no longer stand the attitude of our dad and said that he rather lived by his own and work to earn his salary than to actually get income and money from someone he literally _hates_. During then, I would always call him and ask him to come home, by giving wild excuses to defend my dad such as,

"_Dad feels unhappy now with you not around. Come back, brother, please."_ I would always say.

The ironic thing is my dad had never said that. He would always come home with a bottle of beer in his hands, yelling out loud saying how he wishes that all his kids never existed. Well, thankfully, my neighbours were nice people. Sometimes when dad hits me or Sumire and decide to throw us out for the night, our neighbours would let us in and allow us to stay with them for the night. They seem more like a family to us than my dad.

Sometimes, I blamed my mom for going off so early and leaving us to grieve with the monster at home. But it wasn't her fault, and I knew that well.

Sumire was smart, she left home early the moment she got herself a boyfriend and they started living under the same roof three months ago. I was left alone here. Actually, Sumire and her boyfriend invited me to stay with them, but I told them that I would survive. After trying oh so many times to convince me to go over, they finally gave up with a smile and a short statement :

'_Okay then, Mikan. Good luck._'

"So you're going to follow your useless brother's and sister's footsteps? Congratulations, Mikan. You _should_ be awarded," he said and sarcasm was noted in his voice.

"Both older brother and sister were smart. I should have listened to them and moved in with them while I had the chance. But I guess that leaving here now is better than never. I've learned my lesson." I said while I stomped towards the door with my luggage in hand.

"The moment you step out of this room, you would no longer be my daughter. The same thing goes with your other siblings."

"We Don't Care," I said out loud, making sure that his slightly deaf ear could hear me.

I got out of the door, quick, and slammed the door shut behind me. Despite my brave act earlier, I actually don't have a place to stay. I took out my cell only to find that the battery had already been drained out.

So instead, I walked to the closest place I know – my brother's apartment. Sumire's apartment was a little further down town and it would be pretty tiring to walk there with my luggage. Secondly, I don't really know the route by hard to her apartment. It would be pretty risky for me to walk aimlessly around a busy area. Natsume – being the kind son – would still want to keep watch on Dad, although his hatred for dad usually takes the best out of him.

I found myself in front of brother's doorsteps and ringed the doorbell. I smiled to myself when I heard a faint '_Coming!_' from the other side of the door.

He swung the door open and I smiled. "Hey, brother! I'm here to stay."

I was about to walk into the room when he stepped to the side to stop me. "Uh, why?"

"Dad kicked me out, or more of, I walked out on him. I couldn't stand him, it hurts." I explained.

"Not that I'm not allowing you to stay over, but…" he stopped and looked back into his room and then slowly got out and closed the door behind him. "Luna's here and she wouldn't really like it if somebody is in the house together with the both of us."

Luna was Natsume's girlfriend; they had been together even before he moved to live here. Luna was well – nice, at times. It's awesome to have her around if you're in for some girl talk, but if someone interferes with her relationship with my brother, she'll get mad, like some psycho bitch.

"Not like I'll be disturbing you guys. I'll lock myself up in the room. I promise."

"Why don't you stay over at Sumi's house?" he said, referring to Sumire.

"It's too far, Bro. Would you actually ditch you sister for your girlfriend?"

"Sorta, yes. " He grimaced.

"Gee, you're cruel!" I whined. I dropped my luggage onto the floor and sat on it. "So, you'd rather if I stay out here only to have my bag as my pillow, right. Hop back to Luna now, Bro. She's _waiting_," I said, trying to sound pissed when in truth, I was afraid that he would actually leave me out there. But I know my brother well; he would never do that to me.

"You're making it difficult for me, you know?" He said and opened the door again and looked inside. "Promise me that you'll lock yourself up in the room and don't bother coming out til' tomorrow morning," he said and gave me a rather stern look.

"I promise, alright."

He grabbed my luggage and walked me towards an empty guest room and dropped it on the bed there. "Everything's here, a blanket, a pillow and a bed. If anything, well, leave me a message on my cell and I'll try to get it to you as soon as I can, okay?"

Somehow, Natsume gave me the look that he was actually afraid of Luna. It's true that Luna looks like someone that might get jealous easily, especially when everyone knows that Natsume is really good looking with a bad boy look when actually he's a good guy. But I'm his sister for God's sake, it's not like I'm _incest_.

"Alright. Thank you, brother." I said and smiled.

He smiled back at me and slowly walked out of the room, giving me one last glance and smiled. "We'll talk tomorrow when Luna goes home, okay?"

"Sure." I said and he shut the door behind him.

I lay on the bed and with total silence surrounding me; I could hear soft murmurs from the other room.

"Who's that?" I heard Luna voice.

"My sister. Dad kicked her out, so she's staying here _temporarily_ til' she finds another place to stay." He said.

"But, she's not going to be here, _forever_, right?" I heard her say.

What did she mean by _forever_? He's my brother for goodness sake. Is it a sin to stay with someone that's related to me or must only couples live in the same house? I was angry, nearly pissed. I got a pillow and placed it over my head, hoping _not_ to hear anything else.

"Nah. I'll probably talk to her and help her find a new place. Might ask Sumire's help for that too." I _still_ heard him say. "I promised that only we both would be in this house, right?"

"So you better keep that promise of y-"I snapped my eyes open when I heard her stop short on her conversation. I sat up and curled my knees up to my chest when I understood exactly what was going on in the other room.

I felt like an intruder. I felt as though I was intruding my brother's privacy with his girlfriend. But what I was feeling, felt odd. It felt as though it shouldn't be there, that it's forbidden to feel this way. As I hugged my knees tighter, I could feel a stray tear running down my cheeks.

I wanted my brother to be with me. To sing me to sleep like how he used to when we were little. I was jealous that Luna got my brother all to herself, like some kind of package. I hate this feeling and I am more than eager to get rid of it.

I feel so pathetic. After my brave encounter with my dad, and thought that I would be happy living with my brother here, in the end, my emotions starting hitting me and I started to _brawl_! Weird, but somehow, living again with my dad just didn't seem so bad after all. Yes, he'll hit me, he'll whack me, but that's it. It doesn't leave a bruise permanently in my heart, but this, whatever that I'm trying not to think about, just keeps nudging me. _It hurts_.

"I love you, Luna," I heard Natsume say softly, but I could still hear it.

Movements on the bed could be heard and the springs made some noise. I hugged myself tighter. I wanted comfort. I had never desperately want comfort as much as I want it now.

My vision was blurry, tears were adding up and I felt _betrayed_, somehow. I remembered well that brother used to say "_Mikan, Brother loves you,_" every night before we went to bed. But I'm not used to this feeling. I feel _scared_.

It was not long until I fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt thirsty and slowly walked out of the room to the kitchen. The door to brother's room was slightly open and I could see him sleeping there…together with Luna in his arms, under the sheets. Below his bed though, on the floor, clothes were strewn everywhere causing it to be messy.

The pang of jealousy hit me again and I quickly turned my face away from that view and slowly crept back to my room.

I dug my bag and got out a test pad along with a pencil. If I was to leave, I have to give an explanation to it. Though he didn't want me here, he would still want to know the reason I left.

_Dear Brother,_

_Well uhm, to be honest, I couldn't sleep well last night and I think  
it's the pillows fault. It's too hard, you see. Well, I got packing early and  
decided to live with Sumire, as you said. But I'll be back  
to visit. Oh, and uhm, when I went to get a glass of water last  
night, I saw that you were out of coffee. Just wanted  
to inform you with that before you start throwing of  
a tantrum for the day without any dose of coffee. So, if you want  
to reach me, call Sumire and I'll be there._

_Dearest,  
Mikan._

I fold the paper into half and left it under the small vase on the dresser. I crept out of the room silently and took a short glance at the clock – 5.35am. Sumire's is so going to kill me if I wake her up before eight. But anyway, I have to start my journey or I wouldn't even reach there.

So here I am, walking to my sister's apartment without any clue of directions, without anything to communicate with and also the lack of cash with me. But I knew one thing that was stuck in my mind, my brother, Natsume Hyuuga – his face, somehow, I can't forget it.

* * *

I had to update it, I couldn't wait.  
I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader to help me beta read my stories. I have this lazy attitude of mine to actually re-read my stories just to fix the grammar and I'm expecting _lots_, and seriously lots of grammar mistakes in this story.

So I came up with this idea out of the blue and I just needed to write it out. 2,000 words within two hours. Pressing for suitable words and heaps of thanks to google and the thesaurus for usage of words.

I have a Halloween story somewhere in my hard drive, but I'm too lazy to dig in. If I find it, I'll probably upload it. Oh, and that one would be rated M. My head happened to be _dirty_ at that time.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
